What a Mess!
by StuffBlahNinja
Summary: What if some marvel loving girl gets transported to the MCU? A mess of feelings, powers, and action is what!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all new to this but I've always wanted to try and write a fanfic so please be gentle but constructive!

What if some marvel loving girl gets transported to the MCU? A mess of feelings, powers, and action is what!

"Fuck it's hot out," I whined to my stout friend while trying not to bump into cosplayers, "can we got back to the dealers room, Opal? I want to see if they're selling those Loki and Thor plushies!" Said girl just rolls a pair of dark eyes at me, heat seemingly getting to her as well. We hobbled down the streets of Atlanta, Sunday of Dragoncon coming to a slow swing.

"Naw, if we go back through there were gonna lose the last of our paychecks. I'm also your ride so the driver gets to decide when we go" Her face firm but tired as she said it. I was not weaseling another minute here out of her after being here for the entire weekend.

"Fair enough, maybe next year we should cosplay though!" I replied, a tired grin playing on my lips. Heading towards the parking deck I felt a chill crept up my spine, despite the choking heat of the late summer sun. I scanned the parking deck shifting my hefty duffel bag over my shoulder so I could reach my pocket knife.

Reaching the car, I stopped. _Why won't my body move so suddenly?_ Opal got into the car before noticing me stuck in place.

"Dahlia, what's up?" she asked with confusion spread across her face.

"I don't kno-" I'm interrupted with the floor beneath me giving way. As the parking deck flies out of my vision with a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes flying past me I hear someone screaming. It takes me a minute but I realize the screams are coming from me. I see many things, figures, and objects fly past me. My throat becomes sore as I feel something well up inside me. I felt something burst forth like a light from the core of my being to the very ends of myself. My veins burned with it as my body glowed. _I think I'm dieing._

With a flash of gold and blue I suddenly become very well acquainted with some concrete, the Atlanta hot afternoon suddenly meet with a cool night. I stopped glowing as my body cooled against the concrete when I hear a startled gasp from behind me. I start to stand up when I'm sudden whacked from behind with my obese duffel bag, sending me flat on my face.

"Ooowww..." I wheezed out, pretty scratched up but otherwise unharmed. I get to my knees and look up to see what I assumed to be bewilder Loki and Captain America cosplayer staring mid mock battle at me.

"Sorry but um… are you with him?" the Captain cosplayer jerked his head towards the Loki cosplayer. I shake my head no, abashment plain on my face as I try to breath. Panic started to set in, I don't see the streets or feel the heat of Atlanta anymore. No more cosplayers, no car deck, and no Opal to be seen as I whip my head around. It looked like the Struggert scene straight out of the movie! It was just a cool, dark night i Germany with a deceptively real Steve And Loki.

I start shaking, going into a panic attack, my heart and mind racing as I overflowed with with white hot panic and sudden sense of nothing being right. My body starts to ache either from the landing or what happened during the fall. Tears threaten ellipse my face as Loki took my distraction as a chance to try and attack Steve. Suddenly rock music burst forth from the helicopter above as Loki was blasted backwards.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man shouted over head, armed to the teeth. It was was all a little too much for me after that, seeing Iron Man just flying there. I've seen it on screen about a million times but seeing someone actually flying kind of fucking upturned my world. Blackness crept into my vision as I heard someone call out to me.

* * *

 _ **SUPER ROUGH TURBULENCE**_

"Fuck!" I shouted from being violently awoken from my comatose state by hitting my head on something hard.

"Language!" came calmly from the Captain America cosplayer. Scratch that, from the real deal. My eyes meet his for a brief moment, his face an unclear expression before Tony Stark walked into my view.

"Hey, your head okay? Turbulence, am I right? Tony Stark," he greets me while extending a metal hand towards me. I shake it numbly, still quite shocked and without even thinking I respond with,

"Dahlia Murphy." I do a quick scan of the area and realize that I've been moved and strapped into the helicopter, and no Thor yet. Steve and Loki sit on the opposite side of the rather large helicopter, Steve to my left and Loki to my right. Black Widow and an unnamed co-pilot sat in the cockpit. They all could have been twins or siblings to their actor counterparts that it was hard to believe that they're real.

"I know everything's pretty cool, especially me, but eyes up here. Now we got a couple of questions for you considering you fell out of a portal smack dab in the middle of us capturing Loki. Also what's up with your shirt I had JARVIS check and a shirt like that doesn't come up anywhere," Tony prattled off. I realized I was wearing my 'Trust me I'm a Hero' t-shirt with the silver age versions of Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man on it. I really wanted to be cool and say something cool like 'What's up doc?' or 'Ask away…' but honestly I'm not cool enough nor calm enough for something like that. I panicked and just started word vomiting,

"I'msorryIwaspulleddownaholeitwassoscaryIthoughtIwasgonnadieand-."

"What? Hey calm down what now" Tony spoke, baffled by babbling. Him, Steve, and Loki are just staring at me like I lost my mind.

"Slow down and tell me what you're babbling on about, okay?" Tony asked nicely.

"T-to put it simply, I-I what pulled down some c-crazy hole and popped out there I guess. Also with the shirt, I-imma some a bit crazier b-but where I was pulled from, you guys don't exist outside of comic books and movies." I get even weirder looks, "I have proof" I finished. Tony doesn't look impressed as he opens his mouth to say more when thunder and lightening interrupted him as Natasha was having trouble controlling the helicopter. Loki Looked pretty nervous and squirmed in his seat a little. Steve took notice and taunted,

"What scared of a little lightening?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki cooly quipped back. A sudden thud from the roof of the copter alerted me, and probably Loki, to Thor's arrival. I held onto my seat tightly and finally figured out that my bag was at my feet. I hooked a leg through the straps to keep it from flying out as Tony opened the door. I knew it was coming but it didn't scare me any less when Thor popped in from the sky and tore Loki from his seat. I couldn't help but letting out a small yelp.

I was as suddenly aware this was my first time flying as my fear of the situation replaced my fear of heights. As Tony started to follow the two adopted brothers out he turned to me and said,

"We're not done here." I nod my head in response as he left. For a moment it was just me and Steve just looking at eachother for a moment, his face seemingly kinder than before, whether to my distress or pity for a crazy woman I did not know. _Goodness he must think I'm wuss, not that I'm not one but I don't want him thinking that._

"While I don't know really what to make of ya, but you don't seem too bad, so don't worry'" he said with a kind smile before jumping out of the helicopter. My heart was beating in my ears and I felt my cheeks heat up. _I'm a total wuss in his eyes, I'm sure of it._ I try to calm down and have a moment to collect myself as Natasha told the co-pilot to hang tight as she made her way back towards me. _Hot damn she looks so good in person that it's intimidating, but is it her being intimidating or just me being shy._ She sits across from me and says,

"Natasha Romanoff, unless you already knew that Miss Murphy."

"I-I did," I pause, "and I do have proof aside from the shirt, if you don't mind me digging through my bag for a moment. Also you can just call me Dahlia," I quip, with a new confidence from knowing what's in my bag. She looks me dead in my soul for a moment, so I tried to come across as honest and nonthreatening as possible. I guess she saw something at least okay in me because she gives me a nod and breaks eye contact. I start to dig through my bag as she watched closely. I found some of the things I bought from Dragon-con, some comic from now and the silver age from various booths and some fan-art from the MCU. I didn't have anything from The Avengers, besides fan-art, or beyond and for that i was thankful. Can't spoil any futures if I don't talk about them or have them.

I hand over the fan art and comic books and explain, "I was at a con before being wrapped here and picked these comic books and this fan made art." I would say I made a decent case with comics from now and the silver age with great fan art to boot. It was some nice digital art with the the silver age versions of themselves looking at their modern movie-selfs. I see she get to the Hawkeye one and pauses before having a small but warm smile from his ridiculously purple outfit.

"I don't want to get your hopes up but with your cooperation and these we might not have to detain you for long. Now what is-" I interrupted her, very confused.

"Detained? Why am I being detained I've done nothing wrong?" Any kindness I might have seen before vanished from her face, she was defiantly in job mode now.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry but when's the last time someone has fallen from the sky and not been detained immediately?" She questioned me. Without even thinking I pop off,

"Thor didn't get detained until he broke into a shield setup to get his hammer back!" She froze a little, must have surprised her that I even knew that.

"How, how do you even know that? That's classified information." she furrowed her brows as she spoke. _Caught her off guard with that one, probably shouldn't have said that._ Since I couldn't back out now I continued my stupidity,

"I know that because I saw it happen in theaters back home, in my world. You know the one I just told everyone on board about ten minutes ago. Know what else I saw? Barton was there that night, and wasn't allowed to shoot Thor. I also watch that you infiltrated Stark industries as Natalie Rushman and got all the was to assistant to the then new CEO Pepper Potts to get close to Tony for Nick Fury and SHIELD before Fury revealed you. I know a lot of things Miss Romanoff, I understand that it's hard for comprehend. It's hard to comprehend that I'm actually here talking to you and not back in Atlanta playing a pancake on the sidewalk but some crazy shit has already happened, and it's only gonna get crazier from here."

 _Where the fuck did that backbone come from?_ Natasha was quiet for a while, before pulling out her earpiece and turning it off.

"You're still being detained, Fury didn't like that one bit. But I'll help you if you can confirm one thing. Is Barton going to be okay?" she asked quietly, eyes on the man in the cockpit who was distracted with landing. I give her the warmest smile I can muster,

"Yes." She turn the earpiece back on, a cool look on her face while she tells other end that there was some interference. With a small jerk we've landed and Romanoff had re-opened the back of the copter. Eventually Steve, Thor, Tony, and Loki have returned to the copter, looking worse for wear, and off we went into the night.

"Now where were we, oh yeah! What proof?" Tony questioned in a farless of a good mood than before. Gliding in before I could answer Natasha called Tony to the cock pick and said,

"I bet you to the punch."

They both start talking off to the side quietly, I couldn't hear what they saying but I could take an educated guess. Steve and Thor were off to the side talking about God and Gods while Thor chirped away cheerfully Steve looked a bit irritated.

I looked over to Loki and meet his eyes. _How long had he been staring?_ I must have made a face because he slyly grinned at my confusion. _Fuck he's cute too._ It reminds me of what I thought when I first watched Thor and Avengers back to back. _Don't like the bad guy, fuck I really like the bad guy._ Best not to mess with him, I will definitely get into trouble so I break the eye contact. I feel my pockets and actually find my phone and with nothing better to do booted up 'Skull-girls' and started playing.

I distract myself till we land and Natasha comes up to me,

"Since we're not prepared for you and you still need to be detained you're going to be held with Loki for the time being-"

"What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: thank yall for all of your positivity I will try to update as frequently as possible but you know life happens. Hope everyone is doing well. Have a wonderful day! Also question of the day; how do you think Loki would react to Boba Tea? I think he would like the taste depending on the tea but I'm not sure he would like the texture of boba.

Also as a side note this is slightly AU-ish because while keeping with the timeline I'm mostly likely going to stretch and shrink time to how I see fit for story telling.

"You're staying in the hold with him, Miss. Murphy, considering you popped in out of nowhere. How do we know if you're not a threat, you already made it known that you know sensitive information," Fury threatened. _Holy shit_. His glare was freighting as he stepped aboard the helicopter. I felt like he could end me right there with a single eyed stare down and it was amazingly terrifying. Seeing no way out of it I hand my hands up in defeat.

"Steve take her to Banner first to have a small check-up, then escort her to the hold. Since you have been found to have no weapons on you we'll let you keep your bag and everything currently in it." Fury says coldly as i feel my pockets, and seeing that I still have my pocket knife decide to see if I can score some brownie points.

'Um.. Excuse me Mr. Fury but it seems like someone may have overlooked this," I say meekly as I pull out my closed but hefty pocket knife and hold it out for him to take it, "rather not get myself into anymore trouble." He froze for a second before taking it and walking off.

"I'm guessing Spandex Steve over there didn't check you over as well as he should have, what else are you hiding Missy?" Tony jeered with a classic Stark grin on his face.

"I believe her name is Lady Dahlia, not 'Missy'," Thor piped up, not quite understanding Tony. Loki made a face at his brother before catching my eye and giving me a sly smile. Before I ask him what's so funny, he's taken away while Steve retorts to Tony,

"I didn't think a kid like her would have a weapon on her like that." I feel myself leave my body in despair when Steve called me a kid. _Not only does he think I'm a wuss but I'm a kid as well? There goes my chances of being taken seriously by him._ I pipe up,

"Sorry to correct you but I'm indeed an adult, Captain" Steve stares at me for a second and grins a 'sure kid' grin when Tony grabs my attention again,

"Anyway, before you head out with Captain Smooth, take this and I'll keep you up to date on everything I can." My eyes bulge out of my head when he hands me one of the nicest smart phones I've ever seen as if it was some crummy burner phone.

"It's my own design but its like 6 months old and I don't really use it much," Tony continues as if he's talking about something outdated, "besides the one I finished last week is much better so I transferred everything off of that into my new phone." Eye's bugging out of my head I question,

"Thank you but why were you carrying it if you were using it anymore?" Tony cooley comes back with,

"Force of habit, anyway you two should get along before Fury gets a bug up his ass." With that Steve and I were silently on our way towards what I'm guessing is glass room where Bruce works.

 _This situation is extremely odd, I wonder if I'm going to wake up anytime soon from this? And who the hell just gives someone a custom smartphone? It's best not to keep too many secrets from Stark but I probably shouldn't do too much on the phone aside from talking to him and just use mine own phone for personal stuff. I gotta delete-_ I was so deep in thought that I ran into Steve.

"Ah! Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," I squeak out. _Smooth Dahlia._ Steve just chuckled and said,

"No problem, also we're here." The door we stood in front of suddenly opened by itself in that cool sci-fi action movie way to reveal a stout man looking a bit worse for wear but was clearly Bruce Banner. _I wonder if he would be happy knowing his actor counterpart does a lot for charities and awareness._

"So you're Dahlia… and you're from another world," Bruce askes without looking away from the screen he was messing with.

"Yeah… well I'm caught up on all my vaccinations and haven't ever traveled outside the U.S. until a few hours ago when I was dropped from Georgia to Germany. Also, and hopefully I'm not jinxing myself, don't think I caught the con crud," I babbled off, trying to be helpful. When hearing say 'con crud' Bruce actually looks up at me but his expression unclear until he spoke,

"'Con crud', like a cold from a convention?"

"Yeah! I don't know if it exists here but I was leaving Dragon-Con before I got plopped down in Germany!" I say excitedly, dorky smile on my face and see Bruce not quite matching but equally dorky grin. Steve just looked confused.

"Yeah I use to go every year back when I was in college, what a party," Bruce replied seemingly nostalgic.

"Well anyway it's best we get on with a quick check up" Bruce concluded and sent Steve out of the room. He did what any other doctor would do during a checkup but for some reason took a couple of vials of blood.

"You seem to be doing all right Miss. Murphy, but I won't know everything till your blood test comes back. I'll have someone come check up on you if I find anything odd but I doubt I will, there just measures to take you know?" Bruce rambles off then pauses,

"Dahlia? In your world I'm a character, correct?" Bruce questioned me, his face unclear in his emotions. I muster up my kindest smile to him,

"Yeah! You're a superhero in comic books and in the movies!" I tell him. Bruce's face softens into a small smile as he waves Steve in. _Right answer I hope, he seems to be such a nice guy._

"Everything alright?" Steve asked.

"Just peachy!" I replied as Natasha, Thor, and Tony walked into the room. Natasha messed with a large screen and brought up the feed from Loki's cell as Fury was going through his rant. Glad I wasn't there for that.

Steve turned to me when Fury left Loki alone,

"I hate to leave you with that mad man but it hopefully won't be for too long."

"Yeah I hope so," I breathe out as I look around the room. Tony's messing with Bruce as Natasha left the room before us. Steve looks at me expectantly as I hop off the table. Bruce and Tony wave me off and like that I walked silently behind Steve through the ship.

It had this cold, machine like feeling throughout the walk with walls kind of like a hospitals, stark grey and metal. We passed several metal doors some open with people working some not. At one point we passed what I believed was the mess halls and whatever they were having smelled like heaven and I realized it has been awhile since I've last ate.

All too quickly we were there, the glass prison with my current 'roommate' already inside. Loki just stood there and I could feel his eyes boring into me sending a chill up my spine. Steve coughed then spoke up,

"Like I said sorry to leave ya here but it hopefully won't be for too long. I'll try to catch you around dinner later tonight and make sure your okay." I swallow the lump in my throat and nod but pause when he says dinner.

"What time is it now then? It looked to me to be like the evening when we arrived," I questioned as Steve stepped aside and prompted guards to be on high alert. Loki smartly backed away from the entrance to the opposite side of the glass prison. _Just stay calm and hopefully no one gets shot._

"I'd say it's about…," Steve check his watch that I didn't notice him having before while continuing, "it's about 3:30 in the afternoon stateside. It looked different outside since we're cruising the globe." I got so distracted by Steve talking that I almost missed the door opening but a rather harsh nudge from one of the guards reminded me of my current digs. I made a small noise in pain be began moving forward into the prison.

"Hey man it not nice to be so rough with a girl like that," Steve snapped behind me to the guard who pushed me.

"For all I know she can be just as bad as him while your over here making dinner plans with a prisoner!" The man, short but sturdy man with a bald head, spat back as I tried not to look back as I step into the, the glass walls in closing me and Loki together. _They think I'm the bad guy?_

"We don't know that for sure, all we know is that she comes from another Earth, and you know, maybe they have more manners than you do soldier" Steve sounded off. The man backed down but not before giving me an angry sneer as everyone files out of the room.

Steve looks back and gives me a small wave and smile before leaving alone with Loki. I look over to said god to meet his eyes for a moment before the mischief in his eyes and grin cause me to look away. _Shit he's hot like the actor but probably not as kind, just say out of his way._

I keep him in my prereferral vision as I take my bag and sit down on the right side of the cage from the door. I try to not give him the time of day as I search my bag and find my laptop. _No reason not catch up on some shows I have downloaded._

"What's the matter, a little shy? You weren't so shy with the soldier but all I get is a glance," Loki suddenly teased as a chill runs down my spine as he walks just a tad closer. I reach for my bag to pull out some headphones still trying not to stare at him when it's suddenly snatched out of my reach.

"Not so fast, why don't you look at your future King first," Loki commanded. I wait a beat then meet his eyes with my own as he stood above me with my bag looking satisfied and intimidating.

"Much better, now from what I understand you know a great deal about me and those silly humans but you see I know nothing of you. So tell me what's your name," he said looking at me expectantly. _If I wasn't so terrified this be hot._ Nervously I reply,

"M-my name is Dahlia Murphy."

"Dahlia, mhmm like the flower," he asked and hearing my name roll off his silver tongue made my blood rush in more ways than one.

"Yes l-like the flower," I quietly replied while I tried breaking eye contact and look at my hands but Loki's cool hand quickly grabbed my chin and tilted my head to continue looking at him. He was very close now and bent down above me.

All this happened so fast that in my surprise I yanked my head back so hard I hit my head on the glass wall behind me.

"Oowww"

"Tsk you should still be looking at your King while he's giving you his time and attention. I still have questions for you little flower," Loki scolded me as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Tell me, what are their weaknesses? And of my clear victory! I want to crush them as thoroughly as possible and if you tell me maybe I'll let you have the honor of cleaning my throne room when this is all over," he asked excitedly, like a murderous puppy.

"What, no I can't tell you anything about that I'm sorry but you know I can't tell anyone about what happens until it happens. No spoilers. you know," I ramble out as his face noticeably fell from my words.

"I'm not anyone I'm going to be your King! Don't deny me," he said harshly as his green eye burned into me.

"You don't understand I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone! It's like a timeline that's got to hit certain beats and if I tell anyone something ahead of time and they don't hit that beat themselves something can go very wrong. Plus your stories have changed so many times over the year any information I might have come be wrong now!" I pleaded scared out of my wits as he glared at me.

He lets out an angry sigh after a while and drops my bag next to me and heads to the other side of the cage but not before saying,

"I'll make you speak, little flower. Even if I have to pluck your petals."


End file.
